The Girl in the Basment
by 666Ali
Summary: Horror strikes twin sisters as they find the suspisous noise in their basment. ooohhhhh! I really suck at summaries!


I hate school, and I hate homework, I thought as I fixed dinner for my twin sister, Janie. We both have light brown hair that's stick straight. We're both five feet, four inches, curvy, high cheek bones, big blue eyes, and with each iris its light green. The only way you tell Janie and I apart is that my skin is more transparent like. She's the one who likes beach out both of us. I don't. I hate getting saltwater in my eyes, and sand in my bikini.

Thumping sounded on the stairs, and Janie appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "What are we having for dinner?," she asks.

"Roast beef," I replied.

"But we had that last week!," she whined.

"Deal with it."

She pouted, only to sit down as I put the food in table. As I pulled plates out of the cabinets, I said , "Mom and dad are at a bar so don't expect them for some time."

"Wait," She began. "Are they driving?'Cause if they are, then they can go to jail."

I sighed. "NO, they're not drinking and driving."

I hate it when my sister gets worked up about something. It can get very annoying.

After we both ate and put the dishes in the dish washer, we sat out on the porch and would people-watch. One lady had long black hair with a black hat, black cape, boots, pants, and shirt was riding a huge Harley. She also looked like she smoked all her forty-something years.

The next people were a happy looking couple. Only at first do they look happy, but when you watch closely, you can see that the guy would take the girl's hand off of his shoulder and sometimes out of his hand. The girl was obviously oblivious about his feelings toward her.

The sound of wood slamming against wood cut through our attention. It came from the side of the house and I looked over at Janie, "What was that?"

"How am I supposed to know?," She snapped. "I'm not psychic."

"Well. . . Then let's get off our lazy butts and find out." I stood up and brushed off invisible dirt from my pants. Janie also gets up and follows me to the side of our home. There wasn't a lot of room between the fence and the wall. Janie hesitated and I hissed, "Come on! If you're scared, I'm gonna tell everybody at school that you were frightened of a little puppy in the backyard."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, yes I would! And you know it!"

"Fine," She whispered angrily.

She squeezed in behind me, and started toward the back. Once we made it through the tight space, we slowly walked to the wooden door that leads to the outside basement. It's not really outside. It's under the house and everything, it's just you have to go outside to get there.

I pointed to the door. "Open it."

"No!" Janie crossed her arms over her chest. "Why don't you?"

I held up my hands in mock surrender and said,"Fine." My hands gripped the plastic handles, and pulled. I opened the door all the way and peered through the outside basement.

I took a cautious step forward and motioned Janie to follow. The stairs creaked and groaned under the weight. The wood gave away once, almost making me stumble. In the darkness, it was hard to see, so when I jumped off the last step, and started walking again, I had banged my knee against a pipe. "Ow!"

Janie shushed me and started ahead. It was silent down here, a little too much if you stop walking. Janie had abruptly stopped in front of me and I slammed into her back. "Okay," She said hoarsely. "There's nothing down here. Let's go."

"Stop talking." I walked away from her and almost hit my head on something I could not make out in the dark. I preceded forward, my sister's insults not far behind. Boxes crossed my path and I tried moving them out of the way, but it was like stuck to the ground.

Something ruffled my pant leg, near my ankle and I jumped. The thing wrapped around my leg. Thinking it was just a loose cord, t tried shaking it from my leg. Only it hung on.

I tugged as much as I could, apparently it made me fall and I did a face plant on the dirt covered cement. The thing that held on to me felt sort of like a hand. Only where there was skin, there was bone, biting into my flesh. That's when I started to scream. I quickly pulled out a lighter I had forgotten about until now. A tiny flame flickered and danced in my hand. I hadn't even tried to light the lighter. Oh, well, I'll think about that later.

I looked over at what had grabbed me. It looked like an eight year old girl, with long, stringy black hair that covers a dead white face. Cold, red, eyes stare at me through a veil of black.

The small, bony, hand, which was surprisingly strong, was covered in dirt, long nails chipped and bleeding. My vomit sprayed behind the closest crate which was a foot away. I shouldn't have come down here, I thought. If I die my sister would die, because the thing would come after her. Where is my sister anyway? if had been here, she would have helped me against The . . . whatever t is that has me. I wonder if I have anything against it. I checked my front pockets, then my back. I have a pocket knife and the lighter. That's all.

I decided to use the pocket knife, but before I could work up the energy to strike, the girl wrenched it out of my grasp and thrust it to the left. My gaze followed the knife as it hit the wall, the blade embedded about an inch into the wall.

That's not good.

I retrieved the lighter from where I dropped it on the ground. I quickly light it and touch the flame to the girls ugly hair. She instantly went up like a torch light, grunting behind the pain. She was obviously tried to ignore the fire because her red eyes were still fixed on me, now full of absolute anger and hatred. She immediately tightened her grip on me, pulling herself forward in a snake kind of way. It almost made me throw up again. I never had a strong stomach it was always a weak one.

She took one last terrifying shriek, than lunged at me, her mouth opening in the process. I now know I'm dead because I can't feel any more. my Sister had gotten away , I can feel it.

After my death nobody had the courage to go down in that basement except for few. Those people never came out alive. Or they came out alive, but going crazy.


End file.
